Fox
by ChiKitsune
Summary: The Fox family is a notorious magical family, with each of its members possessing one of the Six Element magics: Dark, Light, Fire, Water, Air, & Earth. Teenagers Lily, Ryan, and Camellia Fox's life as Sakura Academy's top wizards and also as normal teens. If you've seen the Anime "Happiness!", the plot is similar...Click to read more about their adventures! Hope you enjoy! Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Family

**Chapter 1: Meet the Family**

Chi Kitsune

* * *

In the town called Edo, now modernly called Tokyo, there lived a family like none other. Six people made up the Fox family, who was quite well-known throughout Edo. In fact, they were probably well-known throughout all of Japan. Now back then, there was those called wizards. These particular humans had magical power, based on the Six Elements. What are the Six Elements, you ask? Well, the first is Dark magic. This kind of magic isn't particularly "evil", as many may think. In fact, all magic can be used for the good or bad. The next magic, is Light magic. Opposite of Dark magic, but equally as powerful. After Dark and Light comes Fire magic, Water magic, Air magic, & lastly, Earth magic. Now, it's very rare to posses the Six Elements. Most wizards back then have what we call "Sub-Elements". The sub-elements basically originate from the Six Elemental magics. For example, a common sub-element is Ice magic that comes from the element of Water. Sub-elements can be very powerful, but unlike the Six Elements, they cannot possess the great magical power that comes with the Six Elements that are the base of magic.

So thus, now that you are informed on all this magic business, it's time to introduce you to the Fox family. Why are they so well-known? Each Fox member has a great deal of skill in the magic they use. All Six Members specialize in a Six Element magic. The head of the family is known as Ito Fox. He is a Light Element user, and is a great one at that. One of the most powerful Light users in the world, Mr. Fox is a strong man with a big heart. People respect his fatherly attitude towards his kids, and his humorous one too. Mr. Fox is quite tall, and young-looking, with naturally light blonde hair and grey eyes. He carries a bright staff that he uses when needed, and wears shades of brown as his clothes, and he sometimes adds his favorite beige cloak in too. He also is Co-Headmaster at the Sakura Academy.

Next in the family is Misa Fox. This Dark wizard is known for being extremely powerful like her husband. She is the other Co-Headmistress at the Academy along with Mr. Fox. She is quite scary and intimidating once you get on her bad side. Her sophisticated side is usually displayed in public, but inside, she's a caring mother of four children. Teachers at the school respect her for her "in-charge" personality and her charismatic attitude. She dawns midnight black hair that reaches down her back in a slight wave, and dark violet eyes. She is seen with dark colors and heels most of the time, and carries a shadow-like staff like her Ito. Most of the time, she is out and about with her husband taking classified missions from the government.

Then, there's the eldest Fox child in the family, Lily. She possesses Water magic, and like the rest of her family, is extremely skilled and powerful with her Elemental magic. She attends her 10th year Sakura Academy with her brother and sister, and is currently 15 years old. Her personality is somewhat like her mother's, serious with an "in-charge" attitude. She is very protective of her brothers and sisters, and takes care of them when her parents are often away. Wizards that have one of the Six magics usually have the shade of hair of what element they have when they reach a certain age and their full magical powers come. Wizards with Dark magic have, well, dark shades of hair like black and purple. With Light magic, the colors are usually just light colors; most common, very light shades of yellow. Next, Fire wizards have shades of red, orange, yellow, and can be darker or lighter. Water wizards usually have shades of blues. Air wizards come in varieties of whites and silvers. Earth wizards' hair colors are shades of browns and greens. Got it? Anyway, Lily has long dark blue hair that comes down past her back, and has a slight curve to it, like her mother's. Her eyes are a violet color, also like her mother's. Her outfit is usually a sleeveless cerulean and black dress with a corset-like top to it that hugs her curves, with a ballerina-like skirt that stops upper thigh, completed with a choker with a blue bow on it. Her boots are light blue, navy, and white with a ribbon forming a bow on each shoe, with a matching ribbon in her hair, headband style. Finally, her weapon she uses in combat is a slim, long navy katana.

The second oldest Fox child, is Ryan Fox. He is the eldest brother of the family, and is one year younger than Lily. He uses Fire magic with great skill and power. Being only 14 years old and in 9th grade, he is respected by many Fire Sensei across Japan. His personality is rather calm, cool, and collected, while his magic is quite opposite, being destructive and dangerous. Ryan has scruffy looking dark red hair and mysterious grey eyes, like his father, who he aims to be like. His outfit depends on whatever mood he is in, but he prefers black and red clothes that don't attract too much attention to him. Even though he seems like a total badass to people at school, he's actually a "nice guy", and is always looking out for his two sisters, who are frequently targeted by his peers because of their inherited good looks from Mrs. Fox. Though he should be looking out for himself too, for the girls are always swooning over his calm and quiet personality at school. In combat, he dawns a black outfit complete with a blood red coat and collar. He also carries a long pointed wand that looks more along the lines of a scythe with its pointed tip and sizzling flames coming out of it. All in all, he's quite the young man with extraordinary Elemental magic and a love for lollipops.

After Lily and Ryan, there's the notorious Camellia Fox. She is a strong Air magic user, and her power is refined when it comes to wind. The girl knows her stuff. This young wizard is 13 years old and attends her 8th year at Sakura Academy with her older sister and brother. Her personality is almost opposite of Lily and Ryan. She's very hyperactive and crazy, with a joyful personality to cheer everyone up. However, she can be a bit emotional...Nonetheless, whenever you're around her, you can't help but to smile. Her hair is a pretty snow white color, with two long pigtails that flow down to her stomach and her eyes, like Lily's, are a deep violet color like Misa. Her casual outfit is a mixture of a pink and white dress that stops at her upper thigh. The rose ribbon strap loops around her neck and connects to a flowing light pink dress with a ribbon tied around her slim waist that makes an oversize bow against her back. She wears white tights under the dress with pink boots, complete with a large bow atop her head. The weapon she uses is a large fan that has small intricate flower patterns drawn on it. She's frequently tired and when she's not paying attention, she could blow away the park. Guys at school approach her with caution because she's known to turn down their confessions of love to her with a smile and a simple "No thanks!~" Her humorous side comes from her dad, even though she secretly aims to be like her Onee-san, who is known at school to be "Sweet & Spicy" because of how she can be kind and soft one minute, then scary and loud the next.

The last child in the family in Sean Fox. He is an Earth type user and is 8 years old and attending elementary school at Sakura Primary. He has forest green hair that is messy in its own cute kiddish way, and grey eyes like Ito and Ryan. He has a carefree attitude and has a love for nature. Even in his young age, he is very powerful, but no one realizes it yet, because his power didn't fully come yet. He likes to wear anything similar to what Ryan wears, and thinks of him as his role model. He really doesn't have a weapon he uses right now because of his age and lack of magical education which he will later get when he attends Sakura Academy.

Now that you've met the family, it's time to introduce you to the pets. First, there's Piko, the yellow chick that belongs to Sean. Then, there's Chappy, the pink bunny that belongs to Camellia. Next, BonBon, the black cat belonging to Ryan. Finally, there's Puff, the white pup that belongs to Lily. What's special about these pets is that they have small magic power too. They all can talk and understand humans. BonBon and Puff are can also fly; BonBon with small white angel wings that appear on his back and Puff with small black bat wings that appear on his back.

And then there's the famous Scorpion family. The 6 household members of their family also has the power of the Six Elements among them. The father of the family, Hayate Scorpion, is a Dark magic user, and teaches the Basic Magic class with his wife, Inue Scorpion, a Light magic user. They both seem nice enough in the story, and get along quite well with Mr and Mrs Fox, unlike most of their children.

Ironically, each of their children mirror the Fox family in ages and magic. First is Zack Scorpion, then Rachel Scorpion, followed by Justin Scorpion, and finally Mimi Scorpion. The eldest three Scorpions can be considered the "rivals" of the three eldest Foxes. Though they aren't as powerful as the Fox family and its ancient Six Element Magic history, they are also pretty well-known because of their magic power and skill.

Zack Scorpion is the first child, and is seen as the "Rival" of Lily Fox. He is a Water magic user and is skillful, though his magic isn't nearly as skilled and powerful as Lily's true power. For now, though, the Scorpions seem to believe that the Fox family are mere pests in their way to taking the title of "Strongest Magical Family" from them. Zack has bright sky blue hair that sticks out in a lot of directions, dark blue eyes, and an everlasting smirk plastered on his face. He wears tight and revealing dark blue clothing to show off his chest, and he frequently walks around with only his pants. Some people say that he's doing that to show everyone he's stronger than Lily, but other whispered rumors say that he's trying to get Lily to fall in love with him, but he's too shy to say anything.

Next is the Fire wizard, Rachel Scorpion. "Rival" of Ryan Fox, she has a rather feisty attitude. Even though she hides her love for Ryan, everyone knows that she just wants to get closer to him. Behind her sassy attitude, there's a hint of jealousy directed towards Lily and Camellia, for they are always with Ryan. She has fiery orange hair that is constantly up in two high pig tails, and deep blue eyes. Her outfit has a spunky tone to it, with an burgundy and coal black olden style dress , a matching beret, completed with high heeled boots. She's rather loud and tries to attract Ryan's attention most of the time, but ends up making a fool of herself in front of him in the end.

After Rachel, there is the third Scorpion, Justin. Being the Air magic "rival" or Camellia, Justin is the school heart-throb. With his tousled blonde hair that covers one of his navy eyes and a similar smirk like his brother's, the girls are all over him. He's always seen flirting with every girl at Sakura Academy, and his arrogance is shown. Yet he can't understand why Camellia isn't hopelessly falling for him when every other girl is. Because of this, he gets flustered around her and isn't his usual flirty self. That's why they're always at odds with each other. He is known for his signature flip of the hair that makes all the girls swoon for his attention. He wears light beige colors and crème because he says it "brings out" his features.

Finally, we have Mimi Scorpion. She is actually Sean Fox's best friend, and not at all his "rival" like her older siblings are. She is an innocent little Earth wizard, and enjoys playing with Sean outside in the garden they grew together with their magic power. They are always with each other and are inseparable, and unlike Zack, Rachel, and Justin, she isn't afraid to show her feelings for Sean, and asked him to marry her when she grows up, like every little child's dream to marry their childhood best friend. Her features are rather fragile like a porcelain doll, with her rosy red cheeks and turquoise eyes. Her hair is a light brunette color with her curly pigtails on the side of her head. She wears an emerald green ruffled dress with matching flower patterns on her maryjanes. She's always wearing the everlasting white flower in her hair that Sean made her for her 5th birthday.

So these are the main characters that you'll see in action a lot, but this is just the beginning of the story. There are many adventures to be told in the life of the Fox family.

**Chapter 1 End  
**

* * *

**Hi guys! Hope you liked the introduction...Sorry it's kinda boring and vague, I'm pretty new to this sort of thing, but I've been reading for months, and I decided I wanted to make an account and have actual critique on my work...I loved developing this story with my artists, and they're currently working on the rough sketches for the manga we're working on. The actual story in the manga will be called 'Kitsune' but I decided to go with 'Fox' because it seemed more appropriate for FanFiction. Thanks so very much for reading my first chapter, and there's more to come! I know I'm not the best writer and there are many more others who are extremely talented and are on levels I'll never get up to, but I'd appreciate your opinion on my story, so feel free to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter and how I could improve in the future. Thanks again and have a fantastic day everyone :3**

**- Chi**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of a Fox

**Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of a Fox**

Chi Kitsune

* * *

Lily Fox woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through her blinds on another weekend at home. She blinked and rubbed her sleepy eyes while glancing at her alarm clock on her bedside table.

_'Wha? *yawn* 7AM already? I wonder if Mom and Dad left yet...'_ she thought to herself while slowly removing her cozy blanket from her body and stretching her arms.

The sleepy girl stepped onto the hard floor of her room and walked across to her bathroom.

"Good morning Lily-san, why up so early?"

She continued to brush her teeth while looking over her shoulder to see a hovering puppy rubbing his eyes.

"Morning to you too, Puff. I wanted to get up early today to see Mom and Dad off on their trip," she replied.

She finished brushing her teeth, and splashed water on her face, feeling refreshed and ready for another Saturday. She walked back into her room and took out an aqua colored hairbrush and stood at the mirror, running it through her long deep blue hair while humming a happy tune to herself. She then picked out an aqua blue tank top and white shorts for her outfit of the day. She slid the shirt over her large chest and straightened out her shorts, then walked over to her arrangement of accessories and picked out a white and blue polka dotted headband. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before walking out the door with Puff following behind.

_'Let's see, I'll have to go make sure Dad didn't forget his staff again, make breakfast, and head to the market to buy...' _she thought of her agenda for the day while walking towards the grand master bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Dad, don't forget your sta-..." her smiling mouth was now replaced with a straight line as she realized her parents left early again before she woke up.

She sighed inwardly and put on another soft smile.

_'Ah, well, can't help it if they gotta go save lives all the time..."_

The bluenette walked downstairs to make breakfast for her younger siblings who were still snoring soundly.

Meanwhile, Sean Fox yawned and got up to another day. Following Lily's routine he brushed his teeth and finger-combed his hair, too lazy to find his comb in his overfilled drawer.

"Sup' Sean? Up early again I see...Going to meet Mimi later?" said the small chick appearing next to his side.

"Mmrph...Yep!" the little boy's reply muffled by his effort to put on his shirt. He was wearing a simple dark green tee and black shorts.

The 8 year old walked downstairs to be greeted with the delicious smell of eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove.

_'Onee-chan is up early again! So that means bacon! YAY!'_ the kid thought while walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Nee-chan! Something smells good, and I can't wait to try it!" said the drooling Sean.

"Ahaha~ Hey Sean. Having fun with Mimi today?" she ruffled Sean's already messy hair.

"Yup, we're gonna make more flowers and plants grow in our garden."

"Sounds exciting. I'm almost done with breakfast, so could you wake up Ryan and Camellia? They should wake up early for once." she said while flipping the bacon.

xxx

Sean stood at the foot of his brother's bed, watching Ryan's chest breathe up and down to his sleep.

_'Nee-chan said to wake them up quietly...but what fun is there in that? Hehehe, I'll wake them up MY way!' _he mischievously thought.

He looked around the room and saw a bunch of rocks sitting inside a flower vase and he got an idea. Suddenly, a rock floated up in the air and landed in Sean's open palm. He tossed the smooth rock up and down in his hand, before finally stepping back, and using extra force with his magic power, threw the rock at Ryan's face.

PHTOO!

"GAH! W-what's going on...?!" exclaimed Ryan sitting up and rubbing his face where a red mark was starting to form. He looked to his right and saw the face of his younger brother giggling and telling him that breakfast was ready.

"Jeez, Sean, what the hell was that for?" he scolded looking down at his younger brother with anger in his eyes.

Sean ran out of the room out of fright, not because of Ryan's angry look, but for the fear that Ryan would hear his guffaws.

xxx

Camellia Fox was sleeping soundly in her room murmuring in her dreams about sizzling, crunchy bacon, while her little brother stood beside her bed with a daisy in his hand. Piko appeared behind him.

"Hey Sean...I don't know if this is a good idea...Remember what happened last time?" Piko whispered to Sean with a blank expression on the chick's face.

Sean just giggled and put the daisy next to Camellia's nose tickled her with it.

"Ahh...Ahhhh...Ahhhhhh..." stirred the now half-awake Camellia.

"Uh oh~" said Sean as Piko dragged Sean to take cover behind a plant in the corner of the room.

"ACHOOOOOO!"

The whole house shook as Camellia sneezed, now fully awake and sitting up groggily looking at her room that was now in a mess.

Sean sat behind the plant with a blank expression while Piko facepalmed himself.

Ryan stopped brushing his teeth, wearing the same blank expression after he heard his sister sneeze, then a gigantic crash that resonated through the large Fox Mansion. Toilet paper was scattered everywhere and around him.

Lily, likewise, wore the same blank expression when she set the last plate of bacon down on the dining table, as all the fine dishes cracked and broke inside the cabinet, and napkins flew around her, still effected from Camellia's dangerous (and unintentionally magical) sneeze.

xxx

Sean, Camellia, Ryan, and Lily Fox sat at the dining table with a tired expression on their face after cleaning up the whole house. The eldest three sighed at the same time.

"Next time, please refrain from letting Sean wake us up again, or Camellia's gonna blow us across the city..." said Ryan, who sported a dark red colored shirt and black shorts. He was trying to keep his "calm and cool" act, but it was hard after being woken up to all this.

"Heeyyy! Don't look at me! Blame Sean for his ways of "waking" us up. Hmmph!" she pouted and stuck out her tongue at her older brother, while they glared at each other across the table while munching on bacon.

"This is the third set of back-up plates we've used this month...Just think of what Mom would say this time..." the eldest child sighed and rolled her eyes at the glaring contest between her two younger siblings.

"Oopsy DAISY!~ Hehe, get it Piko?" laughed the youngest Fox while looking at the couch where all the pets were sitting, dizzy and stunned from the magic sneeze that blew them around the entire mansion.

xxx

Ryan Fox was taking a nice stroll through the park, absentmindedly thinking to himself while sucking on his lollipop in the cool breeze.

_'Ah, what a morning. But at least there was bacon...Now Onee-chan is at the supermarket buying new plates, and Sean is with Mimi...Why do I feel like I've lived this day a million times before?'_

Suddenly, he heard a sigh come from right behind him, and a feeling that he was being watched crept up on him. He slowly walked on, listening for the movement of a girl's feet hastily catch up with him, and her sighs. Now this was getting creepy. He continued on and on, until suddenly, mid-step, he swiveled around to find a girl dressed in all black who wore a surprised expression while her fiery orange pigtails swayed in the wind.

"Excuse me, Rachel, but what do you think you're doing, stalking me and hiding behind trees and such. And what's with that getup? Are you trying out your ninja costume for Halloween or something?" he rolled his eyes and wore an annoyed expression on his face.

_'And here I thought that the madness would end after this morning...Now a Scorpion. Perfect. Just what I need.'_ Ryan thought with sarcasm.

_'Shit! He saw me. Uh uh uh think Rachel! You can't let a Fox get to you! Ahh, but he's so hot when he's mad...AHH what am I THINKING?! Why did I even decide to follow him?!' _Rachel thought with an unreadable expression.

"HOH-HOH-HOH! Well OBVIOUSLY, I was taking a walk in the park and YOU were the one stalking ME from the, uh, front!" she said in a haughty tone to the boy in front of her rolling his eyes.

"From in front? Last time I checked, you can't exactly stalk someone who's hiding in the trees behind you." Ryan replied thinking, _'What up with the hoh-hoh-hoh's?' _

"Erm...Well...THAT'S the kind of thinking that you small brained Foxes have! Compared to us Scorpions, we could outsmart you any day! Especially those dumb sisters of yours who think they're all that just 'cause the guys are all over them!" Rachel said hastily, trying to cover up the truth.

"What...did you just say?" Ryan said menacingly, with a shadow crossed over his face.

Rachel reeled back in surprise for a moment at the scary look on the boy's face, but quickly regained her composure.

"Y-you heard me! If you want a battle, you'll get one then! Fine! Today is the day, I, Rachel Scorpion, shall defeat one of the so-called 'great' Fire wizard, Ryan Fox!" she yelled at Ryan, as a scythe similar to Ryan's appeared beside her, but it was more like a gigantic, flaming spear.

Ryan was already on fire, his whole body ablaze with flames of rage, and his own scythe appeared next to him, and he gripped it tightly.

The two flew into the air, both hitting each other with skillful tricks as that half of the park caught afire. Ryan used his special technique, "Flames of Hell" as Rachel tried her hand at a bunch of tricks. But after Ryan's flames from Hell hit her, she was out cold, and Ryan was the triumphant winner...until he looked around him and realized that that part of the park was destroyed, with hot flames everywhere, and he hurried to put them out before the authorities came, like last time...

xxx

Meanwhile, the third eldest Fox child sat on the other side of the park on a swing reading a book.

"Hey bro, keep it down, will ya? Can't a girl read a book in peace?" she shouted in the direction of Ryan and Rachel's heated battle, as a flaming rock flew inches above her head, landing behind her. She looked around and saw that the park was now deserted because of whatever was going on with Ryan and that Scorpion girl. She rolled her eyes and continued to read, when she felt herself getting pushed higher and higher with more force on the swing.

_'What's up with my magic? I was just swinging low and now all of a sudden I'm higher?! This isn't my magic's doing though...Wha-' _her thoughts were cut off when she heard a low "Hoh-hoh-hoh..."

"J-just a minute here! Justin Scorpion? Is that you? And what's up with the hoh-hoh's? The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, eh? W-wahh!" she exclaimed as the swing got higher and higher and she flew off, landing behind the swing set on something soft, watching her book fly away somewhere.

_'What was that?! My book! Ugh, I'm gonna kill that Scorpion. Speaking of which, where is he?' _

She felt the thing she landed on squirm underneath her, and her face became bright red when she felt hot breath and mumbling coming from underneath her bottom.

"Mrmmph! GAH!" shouted a flustered and equally as red Justin Scorpion standing up as he brushed himself off while Camellia stood to the side, an angry look on her face mixed with embarrassment.

"J-justin?! What was your face doing under my ass?!" she squealed at the blonde boy in front of her.

"I think the question here was, WHAT WAS YOUR ASS DOING ON MY FACE?!" he countered.

"A-anyway...Oh no! My book! Give it back you jerk! I was in the middle of reading it!" she shouted at him.

"Oh hoh-hoh, you mean THIS book?" Justin said as he held up the book Camellia was reading, then, using his magic, made it fly away behind him.

"That book...was _The Ultimate Way to Make Your_ Udon by an unknown mysterious udon author." Her face was now a shadow, the same scary face Ryan wore before.

"Hah! That face doesn't scare me! Plus, I don't care about your stupid book!" he said, but with a hint of fright in his words.

"HUWAHH!" And in a flash, Camellia was fighting him, and both of them started yet another battle in the park, with tornadoes tearing up the place.

At first, Justin seemed to have the upper-hand, but being the arrogant one he is, Camellia, after using her own special technique, "9 Tornado", and summoned well, 9 dangerous tornadoes that left Justin on the ground beaten to a pulp as Camellia walked away with her guide to udon noodles happily.

xxx

Lily Fox was walking through the market across the street from the park as she held a basket full of new plates, napkins, and leeks.

_'Let's see, I'll need to buy milk, since we're out of that als-AH!' _her thoughts were interrupted as she glanced through the large glass doors to see that the park was on fire with tornadoes running wild, and in the midst of it all, her younger brother and sister were brawling with those Scorpions.

_'Fabulous. Here comes the mayor with another fine on destroying yet another public area' _she sighed and walked over to the dairy section, and picked up a carton of milk. She examined it for its expiration date when all of a sudden, the milk inside the carton flew up in the air and landed on her face.

"KYAA!" she screamed as all the milk in the aisle came flying out and at her, but luckily with her magic, she stopped it all in the air before it came too close.

"Oh-hoh-hoh...Close one, Lil, I almost got you there didn't I?" said a smirking Zack Scorpion appearing behind her, with only his pants on.

"Don't call me 'Lil'. What do you think you're doing? Put on some clothes too!" said Lily who thought, _'Jeez, do they all say that?'_

"Oh c'mon, our younger siblings are battling it out right now, why don't we have a go?" taunted the 15 year old. "Or are you too scared that you'll lose to me?"

At this, Lily became annoyed and a shadow crossed her face. She used her power to move the still floating liquids in the air to drench the still smirking Scorpion in front of her. His face showed an expression of shock as he was soaked in strawberry pink milk.

"All of the milk...is now wasted...because of your foolish tricks. Punishment is required." Lily's natural bright violet eyes slanted into more of a demonic look, and Zack realized he had egged her on enough that her inner scary side came out. His bright turquoise sword appeared next to him and he gripped it tightly, awaiting the battle ahead of him.

Lily's own long midnight blue katana appeared beside her, and she held it steady and prepared. Then, in a flash, the two were at each other, the clanging of their swords clashing with waves of spilled milk flew through the air. Zack managed to drench her, once again, in milk, and he triumphantly laughed and threw his fist in the air. However, the drenched Lily turned into an ice sculpture, and he realized a second too late that the Lily he was fighting was just a decoy, and Lily was the winner when she used her own technique, "Rain Storm", and the whole market was flooded in violent waves and hail.

_'Oops...Did I go a bit too overboard?_' she thought as she looked around at the wrecked store. She spotted a small carton of chocolate milk, still floating in another aisle and picked it up, and left the store with the rest of her drenched items, leaving behind an unconscious Zack floating in the water.

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the first real look at what this story is going to be like! I enjoyed writing this chapter because you get to see all the Fox children personalities, and a bit of the Scorpions' too! Thanks so much for reading, and feel free to REVIEW!**

**-Chi**


	3. Chapter 3: The Professors' Plot

**Chapter 3: The Professors' Plot**

Chi Kitsune

* * *

_In an abandoned PE shed on the other side of Sakura Academy, two official Magic professors discussed evil plans that were to take place the very next day._

_"Have you gotten everything ready? We've planned for months and we still haven't gotten all the power we need?" hissed a cloaked figure from one side of the room, pacing back and forth._

_"Now excuse me? How is this my fault? You're just the decoy, so do your job correctly...Now what about the kids?" replied another cloaked figure standing with arms crossed in the corner of the room._

_"What about them? They'll just be doing what they do every day. We cannot let them know, or they'll surely interfere." _

* * *

"NONONO, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" _  
_

"WELL WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!

"SHUT IT YOU TWO, AND KEEP RUNNING."

The three Fox children we're running late for school this morning, and were speeding up a hill with school bags in hand.

"If it weren't for Camellia and her laziness, we'd already be at school!" puffed an annoyed Ryan, running up the hill side by side between his sisters, with his necktie flailing in the Autumn wind.

"Well, _excuse_ me, but if it weren't for your forgetfulness, I wouldn't have to eat this cold toast while simultaneously running up a steep hill!" replied Camellia, who was indeed having troubles with her toast while running at full speed.

"Oh c'mon guys, just deal with it. Next time, Camellia, wake up earlier. And Ryan, stop losing your ties." Lily scolded while trying to keep the hair out of her face. The first bell would ring in a few minutes, and they could _not_ be late again.

They ran up the hill and past the old Sakura trees, glaring at one another the entire way. Finally, they reached the gate of the Academy, and stood there huffing and sighing with hands on their knees as the first bell signaled for the students to get to their classes. The three headed inside for their Non-Magical classes first. At Sakura Academy, the students are divided into two divisions. Non-Magic and Magic; the Non-Magic students study like a normal student would, with basic classes. The Magic students take the classes needed with the Non-Magics, and after that, they head over to their Magic lessons. The Non-Magic students wear traditional black school outfits, and the Magic students wear white; though that's not the only difference. The Non-Magic girls wear a normal black blazer over a collared tee and a tie, with short black pleated skirts, tights, and shoes. The Non-Magic boys wear the same, except for their long black trousers. However, the Magic students wear a more sailor-looking outfit. The girls wear a vanilla colored shirt complete with the blue sailor tie, and a short light grey skirt with white tights and shoes. The boys wear a short-sleeved collared shirt with a long blue tie and light grey trousers. Either way, it's easy to distinguish the Magic students. At school, people naturally looked up to the Magic students because they take more classes and do missions and requests from the school. So that's why students wearing black had a rather confused expression on their faces as they saw the three Fox children speeding through the hallway.

xxx

"Late again, Miss Fox? Camellia, this is the third time in the row you've been late. Fine, you are excused this last time." said Camellia's History teacher as she sped into the room panting while a mixture of black and white-clad students stared at her from their seats, giggling.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I-I uh..." she gave up and sighed as she sat down in her seat from the back near the window, where she was unfortunately next to Justin Scorpion who was smirking at her from the side and passed her a note saying, "You're wearing your shirt inside out, smart one."

She crumpled up the note and turned towards the window where the sun was fully risen and she rest her head on her hand while longing to be out there watching the Sakura petals fall with her family.

xxx

Meanwhile, Ryan was running toward his class up the stairs, cursing under his breath, when he thought he saw a lock of blonde hair disappear behind the corner of the wall. He thought he sensed something...evil? '_No that can't be it, the Academy is always under high security and protection...' _he shrugged and walked into his classroom, knowing he'd be late again.

"Mr. Fox! Tardy again, eh? Just sit down." said the angry Science teacher as Ryan shuffled to his seat with eyes on the ground.

"Humph, always late? What were you doing Fox, roasting a barbecue?" taunted Rachel Scorpion who sat behind Ryan and scoffed while looking at his grave expression directed at her. She was secretly glad she sat behind him though because she could stare at the back of his head for the entire Science lesson.

Ryan sat absent mindedly and wondered what the evil aura was that's lurking in the halls...

xxx

The oldest Fox scurried down the hall to her Music classroom and suddenly slowed down before reaching her destination, knowing she was already too late to care. She stopped outside the door, fixed the hair that was in front of her face, and put on her cool and calm attitude rather than her nice and sweet one as she walked into the room.

"Thank you for finally joining us Lily, would you care to take your spot because you're holding up the class with your interruption." said the conductor at the front of the room.

She turned away and rolled her eyes as she walked towards the back of the room to take her violin out and slowly sat down in her spot next to Zack who was looking at her and chuckling.

"Hey. Why are you always late? Were you making out with Raiden or something cause your face is all flushed." whispered Zack who leaned towards her with his arms crossed. He was teasing, but he actually wanted to know if Ryan's best friend Raiden, who had a crush on Lily for years, was doing anything that he would regret if Zack got his hands on him.

"No, but I'd like to flush _you__r_ face down a toilet." said Lily rolling her eyes as the orchestra started to play. She didn't notice when the bell rang, signaling that it was free period. She packed everything and walked out of the classroom.

"Lily-san, how was music?"

She turned around to see her best friend, Yuuna Suzuki, smiling behind her. Yuuna was a tall Ice wizard who had long, pale blue hair that she kept up in a ponytail, and purple framed glasses. She was always carrying a book with her, because she was a bookworm.

"Same-old, same-old. Good morning Yuuna-san. Where do you want to go for free period?" Lily replied.

"Oh, well I was planning on going to the Library in the Magic Building." Yuuna said pointing at the large, white building where Magic students were only prohibited to enter. The Magic Library contained ancient Magic spell books, guides, and textbooks.

"Sure, I need to really work on my spel-" she stopped halfway, sensing an evil aura coming from around the corner where a blonde curl floated through the air and disappeared.

"On second thought, I have some business to do...Sorry..." said Lily as she headed in the opposite direction towards Ryan's class.

xxx

The bell rang and Ryan got up abruptly, wanting to leave his boring Science lesson. He walked to the door and found his friend, Raiden Mori standing against the wall with headphones placed on his shaggy dirty blonde head that almost covered his dark red eyes.

"Boo." Ryan snuck up to the Lightning wizard who had his eyes closed and poked him in the side.

"WOAH!" Raiden fell to the ground with shock as he glared at Ryan who was laughing at his pain.

"Jeez Ryan, I was trying to look cool by waiting for you at your door." Raiden said, rubbing his head, which he landed on when he was jabbed by Ryan. He looked up to see a mass of blue hair and violet eyes who blinked at him as to question why he was on the ground.

"L-Lily? Oh, err thanks..." Raiden said, taking her offered hand as he got up blushing, thinking, _'God, I hope she didn't see me fall...'_

"What up sis?" Ryan said looking at the now serious expression on his sister's face.

"I need to talk to you and Camellia...Like, now." she said as she grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him with her long strides, leaving a confused Raiden behind.

xxx

Camellia Fox was already half-asleep by the time the bell rang, and she sprang out of her chair and yawned, while skipping through the door. She scanned the hall, searching for a light pink head in the crowd, and when she spotted it, she ran over.

"Oh hey Camellia!" said the little pinkette who lightly smiled at her friend that suddenly appeared beside her.

" Hi Arisu, how was music? History was as boring as always." said Camellia.

"Oh it was alright. By the way, I saw your sister coming in late, but it's like she didn't care at all! Wow, she's so cool!" said the wide-eyed little girl. Arisu Fukui was a small wizard with light pink short hair and large green eyes. Despite her small frame, she was a Poison type wizard. These Air wizards are rare, and have bright green eyes that make them stand out. Like Camellia, Arisu has a cute personality, and that's why they get along so well.

"Sounds like her all right. Oh look, here she comes now...with...Ryan?" stated Camellia, seeing her brother being dragged down the hall by her older sister.'

"Great, not _him_." mumbled Arisu, referring to the red-haired boy trying to catch up to Lily's long strides. Arisu and Ryan have never really gotten along because Ryan's always treating her like she's a little girl who can't fend for herself. She rolled her eyes at Camellia, who had her tongue sticking out at her.

"Oh hey Ari, what's the matter? Were the monsters under your bed at it again?" teased Ryan looking at the pouting girl standing next to Camellia.

"Don't call me that. And of course not! That's it, I'll see you later Camellia." said Arisu who turned around and marched away.

"Nice going Ryan. Anyway, what's up guys?" said Camellia looking at Lily.

"I need to talk to you guys about something...important. Come with me." Lily turned on her heel and lead them towards the stairs to the school roof.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost." said Camellia.

"Maybe I did. This morning, on the way to class, I felt some evil magic coming from the corner. It just felt really...familiar. Yet I've never felt this kind of evil aura before. I tried to get a look, but all I saw was a blonde lock of hair vanish and the evil was gone...It's not much of a big deal, but I think we should report it to someone at least." conveyed the oldest Fox to Ryan and Camellia.

"You're right. I saw it too. I felt a different type of evil...And now that I think about it, it _did_ feel familiar too. Are Mom and Dad back from the mission?" said Ryan.

"No...I don't think they are. What are we going to do?" said Camellia.

"We'll take matters into our own hands then. We're the Headmasters' children. We should at least do _something_. For now, let's just continue with our classes and keep an eye out until something happens." said Lily walking back down the stairs.

xxx

So the kids went on with their schedule, Camellia going to Writing class, Ryan to Art class, and Lily to PE.

_'I hope those two are okay...I can't help but feel that whoever or whatever that evil is coming from is targeting the school now that Mom and Dad are away...' _thought Lily as she ran around the school with the track team. Suddenly, she lost sight of the team and she was alone. She looked back towards the direction of the school and saw that she was pretty far, and it'd take her awhile to find her way back. She sighed and started to run in the direction of Sakura Academy, when a head of blonde hair appeared in front of her. She stopped abruptly.

"M-Mrs. Scorpion?" said Lily, looking at the smiling woman in front of her.

"Ahh Lily, I've finally found you! Since you got separated from the team, they've asked me to bring you back to the school since this is my free period, I don't have a class." said Inue Scorpion twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh...well that's very kind of you!" said Lily who awkwardly smiled and thought, _'That was weird...I thought I felt something strange coming from Mrs. Scorpion's magic. And what's even more peculiar is that they've sent her to pick me up. Wouldn't the coach? And wait a minute! That blonde curl...Wha-!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Scorpion suddenly halted next to Lily, and cast a spell on her to make her fall into a deep sleep. She then scooped up the unconscious girl from the ground and teleported back to the PE shed, where her husband would be waiting. What she didn't notice was that around the corner, a stunned Zack Scorpion stood with his mouth agape.

xxx

Meanwhile, Ryan sat in his Art class, with a blank canvas in front of him. He picked up the brush and dipped it in a bit of paint. He slowly brought it to the canvas and started to draw the Sakura trees from outside the window.

_'That evil...it seemed really familiar now that I think about it. But what could it be? Hey, where'd everyone go? And why am I the only one here...?!' _thought Ryan, as he stopped painting and looked around. He got up to the window and observed the Sakura trees, looking to see if anyone was out there. He shrugged and turned back around, to find Mrs. Scorpion standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Oh err, good morning Mrs. Scorpion." said Ryan looking at her blonde curl with curiosity. _'I thought I felt evil enter the room for a second there, but then it was suddenly gone...or...covered up?'_

"Hello Mr. Fox. Everyone's out admiring the blossoms. I thought I'd take a look in the Art class to see if anyone was willing to lend me a can of paint for a project I'm doing. Care to get me some?" said Inue with a smile.

"S-sure...Just a second." Ryan walked towards the back of the room to the shelf full of paint, when he thought he saw...Rachel? He turned to the side and saw Rachel hiding in the corner, and he was about to say something when he started to feel drowsy.

"Hah, silly child. I must hurry and get the last one to the shed...This is taking too long." said Inue and she hurriedly scooped Ryan up and teleported back to the PE shed, leaving Rachel Scorpion behind wide-eyed.

xxx

Camellia sat in her writing class, writing in her notebook for the assignment. _'Hm...What could this evil be? All of this is making my head hurt...Maybe someone else saw it too. I'll see.'_

"Hey Arisu, did you happen to feel an evi-" her sentence was cut off, as she looked around and saw that she was the only one inside her classroom.

"EH?! Did everyone just ditch me!?" exclaimed Camellia jumping out of her seat.

"It would appear so...I think that everyone went to the library though. Is it okay if you help me for a second since you're the only one here?" said Inue Scorpion who appeared at the front of the door with heavy-looking bags in her hands.

"O-oh! Yes ma'am I'd be glad to help..." said Camellia, feeling a strange sensation as she reached over to Mrs. Scorpion's bags and brushed her fingers along her hand. It felt like familiar evil...Like what Lily and Ryan said?! She dropped the bags and looked up into Mrs. Scorpion's eyes to see that they were diluted, but she still had the same smile plastered on her face.

"Sleep." she said simply and the spell was cast, and Camellia crumpled down to the floor. Mrs. Scorpion smirked and winced slightly.

"Ahh, my magic is being drained and wasted on these three...I had to cast so many 'Light Illusion' spells to let them think they were all alone, and then the 'Sleep' spell! This is such a handful. Ughhhh-"

_Bzzzzzzzzzz!_

"Who's there?!" hissed Mrs. Scorpion, hearing the sound of a phone vibrate somewhere in the room. _'Hm. All these kids and their phones these days.' _she thought before teleporting to where Lily and Ryan were being held.

"It's too late, she's gone too." Justin Scorpion said into his phone, coming out from behind a desk, witnessing his mother kidnap Camellia. He stood up and saw his sister and brother rushing into the room.

"They're heading to some kind of shed...The old PE shed probably." said Rachel Scorpion panting.

"This isn't her free period either. I looked into her class along the way, and she cast her Light Illusion on them." said Zack.

"Yeah she did...What's going on with Mom and Dad? Why are they kidnapping them? They've never had a problem with the Foxes. Only we did...I want to know why that evil aura was coming from Mother, according to what we heard on the roof." said Justin with a determined yet confused look on his face.

"Well only one way to find out." said Rachel looking at her brothers. They both nodded, and in a flash, they were out of the room, heading towards the abandoned shed.

**Chapter 3 End**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the views I've gotten on the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I wouldn't mind some feedback either! Chapter 4 will be coming up soon. Thanks!**

**- Chi**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Teachers

**Chapter 4: Attack of the Teachers**

**Chi Kitsune**

* * *

_Previously on FOX..._

_"It's too late, she's gone too." Justin Scorpion said into his phone, coming out from behind a desk, witnessing his mother kidnap Camellia. He stood up and saw his sister and brother rushing into the room._

_"They're heading to some kind of shed...The old PE shed probably." said Rachel Scorpion panting._

_"This isn't her free period either. I looked into her class along the way, and she cast her Light Illusion on them." said Zack._

_"Yeah she did...What's going on with Mom and Dad? Why are they kidnapping them? They've never had a problem with the Foxes. Only we did...I want to know why that evil aura was coming from Mother, according to what we heard on the roof." said Justin with a determined yet confused look on his face._

_"Well only one way to find out." said Rachel looking at her brothers. They both nodded, and in a flash, they were out of the room, heading towards the abandoned shed._

* * *

"I've gotten the brats, yet you haven't gotten the spell ready?!"

"Now calm down Inue, I have all the time I need. Headmasters aren't back till' tonight. Now the spell takes some time to soak up the power. We've got to drain all the Foxes' power once they awake, and then we're good to go."

"Just a few problems: 1) How will we drain their power?! 2) After we do that, we'll have to just wait until their parents get back to fire it at them & 3) What if the shot misses?! Or it doesn't even hit them..."

"Ahem..." coughed Camellia Fox who got up slowly to observe her surroundings. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She saw that she was in the abandoned PE Shed on the side of the school, in a ginormous cell that held her captive. She glanced to the side of her and saw that her brother and sister were still knocked out beside her.

"Oh...I haven't thought about those potential issues...Oh well, we can just wing it!" said Hayate Scorpion who shrugged at his wife who has an exasperated look on her face.

"We can't just 'wing it'...Hey, the girl is awake; the Air one." said Inue who saw that Camellia was now standing up straight in the magical cell.

"You're damn right I am! Now I demand to know the meaning of this, or I'll blow away this dumb cell and ruin all your plans." said Camellia fuming at the laughing couple in front of her. _'How could they do this? I thought they were good people...'_

"OH-HO-HO. Now now, is that any way to talk to your Professors? And don't even bother trying, any who attempts to break this magic cell will become paralyzed himself. Now why don't you wake up your siblings and get this show on the road. I'm already bored." said Inue, rolling her eyes and the white-haired wizard.

Camellia sat around for a while scowling, until she thought of a plan. She stood up and decided to test if she could use her magic here, otherwise there'd be no hope. She closed her eyes and focused on her two siblings in front of her, sleeping. She held out a palm at them, whispered a spell, and a mass of white wind bore down on the two, picking them off from the ground and flinging them in the air. Both awoke.

"WHAT THE-?! GAH!" the strong wind spun Ryan in the air as he took in the scene in front of him. He felt Lily bump into his arm and saw she was also in the air. He looked down and saw that his little sister was looking at them with an expression of triumph.

"KYAAAAAAA! PUT. ME. DOWN." screamed Lily who flailed her arms in the air.

Camellia abruptly stopped the swirling wind that was terrorizing her siblings, and the two fell to the ground.

"Quiet down. I have a plan. Listen to me." said Camellia to the two on the ground. She then relayed everything she knew so far; that Mr. and Mrs. Scorpion were using them for their power to kill their parents who were coming back soon. She also told them her plan about breaking the magic cell also.

"But you'll become paralyzed yourself. Are you sure you want to do this?" said Lily with a stern expression, referring to her sister who was planning on using all her power to break the cell becoming paralyzed, while her sister and brother stopped the Scorpions.

"Sure. You can handle it right?" she winked and stood up and started to concentrate on her spell.

"Secret technique: Cloud Destruction." chanted Camellia, as power surged through her veins and out through her palm at the cell, which shattered. Instantly, she fell to the ground wincing in pain watching as her sister and brother rushed out through the cell.

"No! Urgh, we should've just drained them when we got em'." growled Inue as the two wizards confronted her.

"We've always trusted you. Our parents trusted you. The school trusted you. What befalls you now is what you deserve." said Lily.

"You'll never complete your goals. And in the end, what benefit will you get from this?" said Ryan, already glowing with flames of anger.

"What benefits you say? A foolish child like you wouldn't know." said Hayate. Ryan stared at the man pacing back and forth with a dark expression he'd never thought he would see on the once jolly and kind man.

"Do you realize the feeling of being in your rival's shadow for years? Forced to work for them. To teach idiotic and ignorant children Basic Magic. Ha! With our power, we could've taught Advanced. But no, the people we've despised since the times when we ourselves were enrolled in this wretched Academy have complete control." Inue said, her words dripping with venom.

"Yes, and do you know who those rivals of ours were? The ones who out-shined us in every subject. Always being 'Number 2'...Your parents. Ito Fox, the star Light Magician of the school...Yes I remember it all now...He was always showing off, the arrogant twit. Then there was the lovely Misa Fox...Ah, Misa _Wolfe_ at the time, how ironic. She was the star Dark Magician of the school. They stole our rightful position in the spotlight...it's time to take it back...If we don't, what will our children have to look up to!?" spat Hayate. Suddenly a ball of fire was shot into his chest, and he flew backwards from the impact.

"You little brat! You dare pick a fight with the two strongest wizards in this school? You'll pa-" Inue's declare of vengeance for her husband was cut off as a similar ball of water was shot at her back, flinging her forwards.

"You are _not_ the strongest in this school. You disgust me. You'll murder the two best Dark and Light wizards in the world out of jealousy just so _you_ could be at the top?" said Lily from behind where Inue was standing.

"Over our dead bodies." said Ryan standing back to back with his sister.

They then transformed into their magic costumes. (Usually they wouldn't need go to drastic measures when battling, and their weapons would just appear beside them. But this was a serious fight, so they changed into their outfits mostly for protection and magic power enhancement.)

Lily's dress appeared and fit around her while her katana appeared next to her. Ryan's dark cape billowed in the wind as he grasped his scythe. They prepared themselves for a real battle as the two Scorpions changed into their own magic costumes. Both husband and wife were holding matching Light Crossbows and Dark Crossbows.

Then in a blink of an eye, all four advanced in combat. Ryan and Mr. Scorpion were having a one-on-one battle, as Lily and Mrs. Scorpion had one on the other side of the room. It seemed like the two Scorpions weren't having as hard as a time as the young Foxes were. It seemed like a one-sided battle.

Camellia Fox painfully watched the battles unfold in front of her eyes, and she cursed herself for being so helpless. _'If only there was a way I could help...but that's impossible in the situation I'm in!' S_he caught sight of a pile of fallen leaves on the ground being blown around from the force of the attacks. _'That's it! Wind!' _She sucked in a deep breath, aimed her lips at the few floating leaves in the air while focusing her magic out of her mouth, and blew.

"Huah! Kya!" Lily breathed heavily as she racked her brain for all her defensive spells as she swung her sword at the women in front of her. She chanted a spell and a prison of icicles formed around Inue. Suddenly, it was shattered with a wave of light. She focused on her sword and out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few leaves flying up in the air in a small tornado with swirling wind. She saw that it was Camellia who caused this. She read her eyes and realized that she and Ryan were supposed to help. She concentrated all her magic into her sword and pointed it at the mini tornado.

"Hyah! Hrah!" Ryan was knocked backwards from an attack. He swung his scythe in a series of intricate movements, while fire blasted out at the Scorpion, missing him almost by a foot. _'At this rate, we'd be fried by the time the headmasters come back...' _He glanced at his two sisters and saw that both we're focusing magic into a tornado with frozen leaves swirling and threatening the Scorpions who stood in shock. _'That's it! If we combine all three of our powers, we could possibly win!'_ He slipped past his opponent and with a leap, he struck a blow at the core of the menacing tornado.

In a flourish, the wind burst out towards the gaping Scorpion couple and struck both of them up and threw them against the wall simultaneously. The frozen leaf-icicles came down on them without missing a beat, landing in a circle around the two, growing into a forest-like ice prison that sprouted from the leaves. With that, a tower of fire enveloped the Scorpions and cascaded down on them, causing an explosion of wind, water, and fire.

_The next day..._

"So I heard you three had an interesting night yesterday..." said Yuuna to the five wizards gathered around in a circle during lunch hour.

"Oh _tell_ me about it. I'm just about done with having anything to do with the Scorpions," replied Camellia. Her siblings nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of the Scorpions, what happened to them?" said Raiden,

"Yeah, did they get fired or something? I heard that they were under M.A.!" stated Arisu.

"You're correct. They're under Magic-Arrest and are stuck in a detention class right now," said Lily who chewed her omelette thoughtfully.

"I wonder what the younger Scorpions think of it...To hear of their parents evil deeds I mean..." said Ryan.

"Actually, Professor Seli told me they were seen last night in the shed after the whole massacre. They seemed to be conversing with your parents. They claimed to have seen the kidnappings and were _there_ during the fight," said Raiden.

"No way were they there during the fight! If they were there then someone would've seen them. Or they would've helped their parents!" said Arisu.

"Actually, they could have been there. The three were focused on Hanate and Inue. I wonder if they were there to help you...?" said Yuuna questioningly.

The three Kitsune children considered this. Could this be true? Right at the moment, the three Scorpion children stepped out from behind them.

"We apologize for our parents behavior," the three said with emotionless faces. And with that, they turned and walked away.

"Well then. You don't see that every day," mumbled Ryan.

"You don't see that any day," Lily replied.

"Ahh well, it's all in the past now. C'mon everyone, you're bentos are getting cold and if you won't eat em, I will!" exclaimed Camellia with a smile that diminished everyone's pondering thoughts.

* * *

**Hey everyone! First of all, I just want to say SORRY for not updating for like, 3 million years (more like a month or two but I like to exaggerate). After I posted Chapter 3, school started and things got pretty hectic and I'm sure most of you can relate. But thank you for sticking by me and all the support I've been getting from people. I promise to post the next SPECIAL chapter soon! Review if you may? Thanks! **

**-Chi**


End file.
